sonyfandomcom-20200213-history
Nick Cannon
Nicholas Scott Cannon '''(or '''Nick Cannon) is an American rapper, actor, and comedian. On television, Cannon began as a teenager on All That before going on to host The Nick Cannon Show, Wild 'N Out, America's Got Talent, Lip Sync Battle Shorties and The Masked Singer. He acted in the films Drumline, Love Don't Cost a Thing, and Roll Bounce. As a rapper he released his debut self-titled album in 2003 with the hit single "Gigolo", a collaboration with singer R. Kelly. In 2007 he played the role of the fictional footballer TJ Harper in the film Goal II: Living the Dream. In 2006, Cannon recorded the singles "Dime Piece" and "My Wife" for the planned album Stages, which was never released. Cannon married American R&B/pop singer Mariah Carey in 2008. Cannon filed for divorce in December 2014, after six years of marriage. The divorce was finalized in 2016. History Early Life Cannon was born on October 8, 1980, in San Diego, California. Cannon was largely raised by his paternal grandfather, whom both he and his biological father called 'dad'. As a kid Cannon grew up in Lincoln Park's Bay Vista Housing Projects, which is a gang-ridden section in Southeast San Diego. While in his teenage years he was affiliated with the "Lincoln Park Bloods" street gang, but stated that he left behind his affiliations after losing a close friend.23 In 1998, he graduated from Monte Vista High School in Spring Valley, where he was president of the African Student Coalition and participated in track and field.4 Cannon received his first break doing stand-up comedy on his father's local cable access program.5 Career 1999–2006: Music beginnings, Nick Cannon and Stages As a teenager, Cannon formed the rap group "Da G4 Dope Bomb Squad" with his friend Steve Groves; they opened for the likes of Will Smith, LFO, 98 Degrees, and Montell Jordan. After signing with Jive Records in 2001, he was featured alongside Romeo Miller and 3LW on the Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius soundtrack with a cover of the 1988 hit song "Parents Just Don't Understand".6 His debut self titled album was released in 2003 and included the single "Your Pops Don't Like Me (I Really Don't Like This Dude)".7 In 2005, Cannon formed his own record label, Can-I-Ball Records, with plans to release his second studio album, entitled Stages, later that year.8 The album's first single, "Can I Live?", a pro-life song, was released in July 20059 followed by the second single "Dime Piece" in March 2006.9 It was never released because of Nick Cannon's acting career. 2009–12: N'Credible Entertainment, Slick Nick and Child of the Corn In 2009 Nick Cannon formed a new label after cancelling his old label Can-I-Ball Records entitled N'Credible Entertainment. In 2010, Cannon created a parody of hip hop pioneer Slick Rick entitled "Slick Nick". He released two songs by the character such as "I'm a Slick Rick", a freestyle of Cali Swag District's "Teach Me How to Dougie" in which he attempted to diss hip hop mega-star Eminem, and "Nick's Story", a freestyle rap version of Slick Rick's "Children's Story". On December 6, 2011, Nick Cannon released his debut mixtape entitled Child of the Corn.10 2013–present: White People Party Music and second mixtape On July 26, 2013 Nick Cannon premiered his new single "Me Sexy" and announced over seven years after the shelving of his album Stages that he was working on a new second studio album entitled White People Party Music featuring collaborations with Afrojack, Pitbull, Future and Polow da Don.1112 The album's second single "Looking for a Dream" was released on February 11, 2014. The song features Afrojack. The music video was released on VEVO on February 13.13 On November 16, 2016, Nick Cannon released his second mixtape The Gospel of Ike Turn Up: My Side of the Story.14 Prior to the release of the mixtape, a music video for the single "If I Was Your Man" was released on November 7, 2016. The song features Jeremih and the music video features a cameo appearance by Chili of TLC.15 On December 2, 2016, Nick Cannon released a single called "Hold On" on iTunes.16 Personal Life Cannon married singer Mariah Carey on April 30, 2008, at her private estate on Windermere Island in The Bahamas.32 On April 30, 2011, their third wedding anniversary, Carey gave birth to fraternal twins:33 daughter Monroe (after Marilyn Monroe) and son Moroccan Scott, because Cannon proposed to Carey in her Moroccan-style room; Scott is Cannon's middle name and his grandmother's maiden name. Monroe, like her mother, has no middle name.34 After six years of marriage, the pair separated, and Cannon filed for divorce in 2014,353637 which was finalized in 2016.38 Following a brief relationship, Cannon had another child, son Golden "Sagon" Cannon, with Brittany Bell on February 21, 2017.3940 Cannon was hospitalized on January 4, 2012, for treatment of "mild kidney failure", and again on February 17 after a pulmonary embolism.41 On March 5 he announced that his kidney problems were due to lupus nephritis.42 Cannon enrolled at Howard University in 2016.43 Activism In 2011, Cannon filmed a public service announcement for Do Something encouraging teens to find a cause about which they are passionate and take action in their communities.44 Since 2011, Cannon has served as the celebrity spokesperson for the National Association of Letter Carriers' annual national food drive, which is held throughout the United States on the second Saturday in May.45 In November 2016, Cannon was widely reported as commenting on his opposition to abortion, saying that abortion is modern-day eugenics and population control.46 Roles/Filmography Roles MeninBlack-II.png|MIB Autopsy Agent in Men in Black II officer-lester-monster-house-4.74.jpg|Officer Lister in Monster House Filmography Category:People Category:Males Category:Actors Category:Directors Category:Comedians Category:Producers Category:1980s births Category:1980 births Category:Adults Category:Humans Category:Living people Category:Fathers Category:Musicians Category:Americans Category:American Actors Category:American Voice Actors